1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, and more particularly to a display panel and a manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current display technology field, the COA (Color Filter on Array) is developed rapidly. The COA is a technology that manufactures color photoresist on a TFT substrate. Utilizing the COA technology, an alignment error between a pixel and the color photoresist will not be generated in order to decrease parasitic capacitance, and a display panel can have a better resolution and pixel aperture ratio.
With reference to FIG. 1, and FIG. 1 is a schematic structure diagram of a display panel manufactured by the current COA technology. The current technology sequentially forms a gate electrode 12, a common electrode 13, a first insulation layer 14, a channel 15, source electrode/drain electrode 16, color photoresist 17, and finally a pixel electrode 18 on a substrate 11. Wherein, the color photoresist increase a distance of electrode plates of a storage capacitor formed between the common electrode 13 and the pixel electrode 18 in order to case the storage capacitor of the display panel 100 is very small. However, the storage capacitor is used for maintaining a voltage of the pixel electrode 18 at a fixed value in a preset time. If the storage capacitor is too small, charges on the pixel electrode 18 for maintaining the voltage will leak rapidly such that the voltage on the pixel electrode 18 is decreased early so as to affect the display effect of the display panel 100.